1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to belt clips for securing portable wearable devices to garments of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belt clips are commonly used to attach small, relatively light weight, and portable devices such as pagers, radios, and transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulators (TENS) to the user's belt or waist band. One known belt clip distributed by EMPI, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, along with its TENS units, is a one-piece plastic clip which includes a generally U-shaped fastener which extends around the unit and includes tabs which resiliently engage recesses on the side of the unit. A clip member extends in a generally perpendicular direction from the U-shaped fastener along the back wall of the unit for engagement with the user's belt. Other belt clips are disclosed in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,387,900 Hartwell October 30, 1945 3,631,994 Mackzum, Jr. January 4, 1972 3,642,184 Hendricks February 15, 1972 4,214,688 Griffin, Jr. July 29, 1980 4,485,946 Liautaud et al. December 4, 1984 4,605,335 Otrusina August 12, 1986 4,635,836 Mooney et al. January 13, 1987 4,718,586 Hagino January 12, 1988 ______________________________________
The manner in which patients wear their TENS units depends upon function, comfort, and aesthetic concerns. Some patients prefer to have their stimulators attached vertically with the control knobs extending upward, while others prefer a horizontal orientation with the control knobs extending forward. Stimulators with belt clips which can accomodate these different preferences are available. However, they generally require some disassembly of the belt clip. Typically, this is done by loosening a screw or even moving the clip altogether before it is reoriented and reattached in a desired manner. Clips of this type are therefore inconvenient to use. The screw assemblies are also sometimes bulky, further detracting from the desirability of these clips.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved belt clips. Specifically, there is a need for a belt clip which can be conveniently used to attach a portable wearable device at a desirable orientation to a garment of the user. A belt clip of this type must be capable of securely attaching the portable device to the garment, but should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.